Control
Plot An elderly man, Horace Gorman is found mutilated in a train station, but then it is discovered that Mr. Gorman is responsible for abducting women and forcing them to marry him & stay in his dungeon. Olivia is shocked when it is discovered that a former rape victim, Hilary Barclay was a victim of Mr. Gorman. After Mr. Gorman is found murdered in a hotel room, Olivia is the first at the scene which makes the defense attorney accuse her of murdering him instead of Hilary's mother Julia who confessed before the attorney got it thrown out. After the murder weapon is determined to be 99% gold and 1% rhodium, Stabler, Finn and O'Halloran are able to find it in Julia's antique shop. On the stand, Novak questions Hilary about it and she confesses to the castration and murder though her mother claims Hilary is only doing it to protect her. With no other choice, Novak drops the charges against Julia and has Hilary arrested for murder. However, that night as the group is leaving the station, Novak turns up with a shocking piece of evidence that Julia's attorney gave her: a security tape proving that Hilary was elsewhere at the time of the murder. Julia did murder Gorman and Novak can't charge her now due to double jeopardy. Hilary doesn't care that she's going to prison, admitting that she was the one that castrated Gorman in revenge for her experience. Julia murdered him to protect her and she lied to protect her mother. She shows no remorse for her actions as Gorman can no longer harm anyone. Summary Episode summary Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Detective John Munch * Diane Neal as A.D.A. Casey Novak * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * David Thornton as Defense Attorney Lionel Granger * Caren Browning as C.S.U. Technician Judith Siper * Mike Doyle as C.S.U. Technician Ryan O'Halloran * Joanna Merlin as Judge Lena Petrovsky * Linda Powell as Lauren White * James T. Williams II as Officer Marvin Bryson Guest cast * Jacqueline Bisset as Juliet Barclay * Austin Pendleton as Horace Gorman * Mickey Hargitay as Grandfather * Joseph McKenna as Samael * Samantha Mathis as Hilary Barclay * Eddie Korbich as Nick Petracho * Kellee Stewart as Neva * Leonid Citer as Dr. Amos Dudayev * Pierre Epstein as Rabbi Goldberger * Abigail Savage as Dot * Bryant Fraser as Desk Clerk * Ken Forman as Larry Delay * Ben Bailey as Transit Sergeant Ambrose * Mackenzie Milone as Maria * Rick Zahn as Concierge * Darren Mathias as ESU Cop #1 * Sulinh Lafontaine as Cambodian Victim References * B'nai Barak Synogogue * Grand Central Station Quotes Olivia Benson: So any sign of his ... missing goods? Elliot Stabler: Don't tell me, Catholic vampire? Donald Cragen: So either Gorman was snipped by a homeless guy, or had a voluntary penectomy. [pause] Not a word I get to use everyday. Dr. George Huang: He released Hillary, I'd say he lets them go when he gets bored. John Munch: So we've got half a dozen women who would love to make this guy a falsetto. Dr. Amos Dudayev: You ask me to beat you and I do, have I committed a crime? Someone wants me to excise their testicles or penis, it's the same thing. John Munch: Is this one of your volunteers? Dr. Amos Dudayev: Never seen him, but I'd be happy to take a referral. John Munch: You're an allergist! Dr. Amos Dudayev: I'm still a doctor. Fin Tutuola: That doesn't give you a license to relieve men of their peckers. Lionel Granger: Ready to talk plea? You don't have anything. Casey Novak: I have the spontaneous admission in the apartment. Juliet said, I quote, 'I did it'. What more do I need? Olivia Benson: You didn't even ask me if I did it. Elliot Stabler: I know you didn't do it. You would've shot the bastard Benson: The only reason I'm standing here is because my mother let herself get raped. Cragen: Let herself? Since when do you blame the victim? Benson: My mother was drunk. So was Hilary. And that's why I didn't believe her. Munch (about Mr. Gorman): He could've been the member of some cult. In ancient Rome, priests of the goddess Cybele would castrate themselves to achieve divine status. Fin: How d'you know that? Munch: The Internet. Olivia Benson: Maybe Mr. Gorman didn't want to be a man anymore. Elliot Stabler: You really think he wanted his Johnson hacked off? Background information and notes * Mariska Hargitay's father, Mickey Hargitay, has a cameo as the grandfather who appears in the episode's opening. * The name "Gorman" might be a mash-up of the names "Gor" and "Norman". Between 1967 and 1988, an author named John Norman (née John Lange) wrote a series of books called The Chronicles of Gor, about an alternate world where much of the female population have given up all their rights to the men, who dominate them and often rape and humiliate them. * This is the 100th episode of Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes